Pokémon Transfert Tome 1
by FoxyLightess
Summary: Moona, Une dresseuse, se fait capturé par la team Algo, Et se fait transférer dans son pokémon, Elle entend que d'autres humains vont se faire transférer, 5 en content elle et un autre...
1. Prologue...

**_Bonjour, Ceci est ma toute premiere histoire, Et n'hesitez pas à me donner des commentaires même Les commentaires negatif, mais dites moi pourquoi ce commentaires negatifs bon... bah bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**_Prologue..._**

Salut ! Je m'appelle Moona, Et j'ai 14 ans, je vis avec ma mère et avec un pokémon qui s'appelle Évoli, je l'ai eu quand j'avais 8 ans , Elle n'était qu'un œuf à ce moment, Ma mère m'a fait une surprise quand j'avais 8 ans, elle avait demandé au professeur Ryeko de me passé un œuf et il a accepté, grâce à lui J'ai eu Évoli, Ma mère m'a donné une condition pour mon pokémon, que je devais en prendre soin. Concernant mon père, J'ai pas très envie d'en parler… ce que je peux dire c'est que s'est un Connard, et que si je le revois, je n'hésiterai pas à lui cassé la gueule !


	2. Chapitre 1 Prisonnière

* * *

**_Bonjour ! :3 Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

* * *

**_Re pour Ange : Merci pour tes conseils ! Je suis content que le resumé t'a tilter ta curiosité, concernant pour mon eveelution préfère c'est Noctali :3, avant je preferais Voltali, mais maintenant C'est Noctali, et concernant l'evolution de Évoli, ce n'est pas Évoli qui va evoluer mais Moona et je ne dirais pas en quoi elle va evoluer mais oui c'est prévu qu'elle evolue :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Prisonnière**

J'étais près d'une rivière, pieds dans l'eau, je regardais Évoli jouer dans l'eau, elle s'amusait à faire des éclaboussures.

«Évoli ! Arrête ! P'tite coquine ! Riais je en l'eclaboussant»

Évoli riais et recommença à m'éclabousser

«Tu veux jouer ?! Donc on vas jouer ! M'exclama je»

Je me débarrassais de ma veste, mon jean, mes chaussettes et de mon t-shirt, j'étais en maillot de bain et je sautais dans la rivière, j'étais désormais dans l'eau, elle était bonne, je nageais dans l'eau en me dirigeant vers Évoli

«Attaque Éclabou-»

Je m'interrompre en voyant que Évoli n'était plus là

«Évoli ?!»

Je remettais mes vêtements en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la forêt en l'appelant

**Quelques minutes de recherche**

Je m'assis près d'un arbre, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvée, je regardais dans les alentours et je la trouvais par terre dans l'inconscience, je me précipita vers Évoli et je remarquais qu'une flèche était plantée dans sa patte

«U-une flèc-»

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ma phrase qu'une main me bloqua ma bouche et une autre me boucha le nez, je me débattais mais mon manque de souffle m'affaiblissait et je m'évanouis

**Plus tard**

J'ouvris mes yeux, ma vue était floue, je me leva difficilement et je m'aperçois que j'étais dans une pièce fermé avec une vitre.

«Ahhhhh !!! Je suis où ?! Criais je en frappant la vitre

– Bonjour jeune fille»

Je leva ma tête et un homme était en face de moi, il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, Une veste noire avec une lettre "A" de couleur bleu turquoise, un Jean noire et des chaussures noires, Il était plus grand et plus âgé que les autres hommes et femmes qui étaient un peu éparpillés dans une grande salle avec au milieu une machine, cette machine m'intriguée, je regarda désormais l'homme et je lui dit :

«Qui êtes vous ?

– Je m'appelle Chris et je suis le boss de la team Algo.

– Algo ?

– Algorithme est notre nom complet.»

Je commença à rire, "Algorithme" mais quel nom ridicule !

«Notre nom te fait rire ?! S'exclama t'il

– Oui, désolé ais votre nom est mal choisi»

Il prit une télécommande et appuia sur un bouton, Je sentais des pinces qui me pinçaient les pieds et les mains

«Mais ? Qu'es que vous- AHHHHHHHHHH !»

Les pinces m'életrocutaient avec une puissance

«ARRÊTÉ !!!!!! JE SUIS D-DÉSOLÉ STOP»

La douleur était insupportable, Je hurlais, je le supplia d'arrêter puis un sbire lui pris la télécommande, L'électrocution s'arrêta et je m'écroula

«Boss ! V-Vous allez un peu trop loin… Bulbita le sbire

– Pff Ok je vais peut-être un peu fort et loin Thomas

Il s'appelle donc Thomas ? Je me leva et je tourna ma tête pour voir cette salle et je vis un Lucario qui était dans une pièce similaire à la mienne et ce Lucario avait une forme bizarre, il était violet et il montrait ces cros dès qu'un sbire s'approcha de lui

«Bon déshabille toi. Dit le boss de la team Algo »

Je recula de 2 mètres, il veut que je me déshabille mais quel pervers !

«N-non. Répondis je

– FAIS LE !!! Cria t'il en frappant la vitre

Je sursauta de peur et je me déshabille avec une gêne, j'étais à présent dénudé mais heureusement Chris s'était retourné et commença à pianota le clavier de la machine, je me retourna et je vis le Lucario en train de me regarder surpris, Il se rinçait l'œil

«HÉ LE LUCARIO ! TU VAS ARRÊTER DE ME MATER SINON JE VAIS VRAIMENT M'ENERVÉ ET TE TRUCIDER. Criais je au pokémon »

Le pokémon se retourna vite, je soupirais et je me croisa mes bras près de ma poitrine pour éviter les…. Heum…. Les pervers.

«Bon je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'es demandé de te déshabiller. Dit il en se retournant et en détournant le regard de ma poitrine. C'est que les vêtements risque de corrompre la machine et la machine risque de ne plus marcher et je ne veux pas de sa ! Car il me faut d'autres humains

– D'autres humains ?

– Oui, il nous en faut 5 en conptant vous, Il nous faut les types : Feu, Acier, Combat, Normal, Fée….

– Pourquoi nous capturé ? Vous pouvez capturé des pokémons que nous !

– LAISSE MOI FINIR ! Cria t'il en me pointant du point et continua à pianoter sur le clavier. Concernant ta question, les humains quand il sont transférer dans leurs pokémons, Il développe des capacités surprenante et debloqua un pouvoir unique qui nous permettra à créé un nouveau type ! Le type "CHAO" !!!»

J'étais surpris, Quoi me faire transférer dans mon pokémon ?! C'est à dire de devenir un pokémon ?! C'est vrai que sa peut être bien d'un côté mais être dans une pièce, isolé sans doute, avec des sortes de sbires scientifique qui te font des expériences, non merci !

«C'est bon, j'ai réussi à le programmer. Dit-il en souriant

– Non s'il vous plaît ! Ne me transférer pas

– Je n'ai pas de pitié tu sais ? Répond il en pressant une seule touche du clavier »

Tout un coup, Un éclair me frappa dans ma tête, je sentis mes souvenirs s'évaporer et d'aller dans une autre pièce, puis….ma conscience et je m'évanouis.

* * *

**Voici à quoi ressemble le lucario**:

e91aec38ac5a82399f362878e881416a

**Recherchez sa sur Google Images****À la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre**


	3. Chapitre 2 On s'échappe !

**Chapitre 2 On s'échappe !!!**

**PDV Kyle**

Je regardais la fille que j'avais….heu…apprécié ses "formes", elle s'est fait fusionner avec son pokémon, Elle était désormais un Évoli, plutôt mignonne….

L'Évoli se réveilla

«Hmm…..»

Elle se leva et elle regarda autour d'elle, puis elle afficha un air triste, puis elle me regarda et :

«MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTÉ DE ME MATER BORDEL ?!!

– Mais je te mate pas, tu es pas nue enfin pas exactement !

– Comment ça ?

– Bah tu es un Évoli !»

Elle regarda sa patte et puis son expression changeait

«Super ! Notre programme à réussi une nouvelle fois à transformer cette fille en Évoli ! S'écria Chris avec un sourire sadique, Thomas ?

– Oui Boss ?

– Tu vas me surveiller ses deux p'tits pokémon»

Je soupira, je ne suis pas un "p'tit" pokémon

«Ok Boss… Dit il»

Tout le monde partit sauf Thomas qui bizarrement attendait que tout le monde part

«Je… ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça ! Vous êtes des humains ! Pas des expériences !

– Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'exclama cette Évoli

– Oui ! Affirma Thomas »

Quelque chose me tilta, comment il fait pour nous comprendre ? C'est un humain ?!

«Comment vous faites pour nous comprendre ? M'adresse je à Thomas

– J'ai un don, je peux comprendre les pokémons

– Et vous savez comment on s'échappe ? Demanda Évoli »

Il fit un clin d'œil et il s'avança vers la vitre d'Évoli et pointa un rocher car oui dans notre cage, On n'a des p'tits Arbres et des rochers.

« heu le rocher va nous aider à nous échappé ?

– Suffit de le bouger

Evoli poussa le rocher et une grille d'aération apparaît, Il était à pile poil la taille d'Évoli, en y pensant c'est comme si il avait prévu ceci

«Encore une question ? Demandais je. Comment vous savez qu'il y'avait une grille d'aération ?

– Car la cage c'est moi qu'il est fait. Répond il. Et pousse le rocher»

Je fais ce qu'il dit et Une grille d'aération apparaît, et toujours le bonne taille. Je regardais Thomas et je lui dit d'un mouvement de Tête "Merci", J'enlève la grille puis je m'avançais dans le conduit d'aération, j'avais un peu mal au ventre mais sa va aller.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, désolé de n'avoir pas pu faire plus long..._**

**_Bon on vas faire un p'tit jeu pour me faire pardonner_**

**_C'est très simple, 3 scènes vont apparaître dans le prochain chapitre :) Deux sont vrai. À vous de trouver_**

**_1\. Kyle à très mal au ventre et il va vomir sur Moona._**

**_2\. Kyle va dragué un pokémon mais il va vite se faire recaler_**

_**3\. Moona commence à avoir des sentiments envers Kyle**_

_**Dites moi dans les commentaires UwU**_


End file.
